As a recording method for recording program data made up of voice data and/or video data, generally, following three types of methods are available.                1. A method in which a user performs video recording using a video recording means (for example, video recorder).        2. A method in which a distributing source records and manages video data in such a case of video-on-demand service.        3. A method in which an image storing means (for example, cache) is provided between a distributing source and video recording terminal to record video data in stead of the video recording terminal such as in the case of nDVR (Network Digital Video Recorder).        
As related art of this kind, for example, a multimedia data managing device is disclosed in a related-art Patent Reference 1. In the multimedia data managing device, after a program is received, video data is stored in every file of a user who has made a first request for recording. Any program that a second user and his/her followers have made a request for recording is stored at the time when the video recording is performed, in a shared file and then by deleting the program that the first user has recorded, it is made possible to reduce storage capacity even when a same program is recorded by a plurality of users.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-166189    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-019998    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-160256    Patent Reference 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-084525    Patent Reference 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-074392